1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autograph button cover and more particularly pertains to decorating buttons and pop-it beads with autograph covers for a decorative affect and a demonstration of popularity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a decorative effect for apparel of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, a decorative effect for apparel of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of decorate one's apparel through techniques, devices, fads and the like are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,911 to Terrels a snap fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,541 to Watanabe discloses a snap button.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,034 to Cunningham discloses a snap-on button.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,696 to Kanzaka discloses a snap-it button.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,703 to Embry discloses a snap-on button.
In this respect, the autograph button cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of decorating buttons and pop-it beads with autograph covers for a decorative affect and a demonstration of popularity.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved autograph button cover which can be used for decorating buttons and pop-it beads with autograph covers for a decorative affect and a demonstration of popularity. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.